


A Dance is Just a Dance

by XWingAce



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Host Club is created by Bisco Hatori. I am not (s)he. Nor do I own or work at the company that produces the anime. I'm just having fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dance is Just a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Host Club is created by Bisco Hatori. I am not (s)he. Nor do I own or work at the company that produces the anime. I'm just having fun.

Disclaimer: Host Club is created by Bisco Hatori. I am not (s)he. Nor do I own or work at the company that produces the anime. I'm just having fun.

Note: I started thinking about the dance scene at the end of episode 26, and this is the result.

Feedback: Yes, please!

Enjoy,

XWingAce

Haruhi enters the central salon, already filled with students and their parents, dancing or watching the others dance. She draws some curious glances from a few girls near the door, and for an instant wonders whether - as a Host even if she is now dressed as a girl - she should ask one of them to dance.

But within seconds Honey-senpai is there, drawing her into a dance and she soon loses all ability to think about the people not on the dance floor. Honey draws her this way and that, wildly gyrating and leaving Haruhi unsure from moment to moment which steps she should use, the gentleman's or the lady's. Then Honey spots the cake stand and he's gone, leaving Haruhi spinning away.

Mori-senpai catches her and draws her in close, all but carrying her through the motions of the waltz. He sweeps her gracefully across the dancefloor, but now Haruhi feels safe. All she has to do to keep dancing is trust in the strength of his arms, and Mori has plenty of strength to trust. She could keep doing this all night. But Honey-senpai beckons and Mori bows away apologetically, delivering her into the hands of Kaoru.

Kaoru holds her cautiously, as if he's unsure how to proceed in this dance. The steps they take, though perfectly synchronised, don't carry them far. Only at the end does he show confidence, when he guides her into a twirl that puts her in front of Hikaru.

Hikaru is holding out his hand for her and catches her, perfectly in step. But when Haruhi moves in closer, both forget to pay attention and she accidentally puts her hand on his injured shoulder. Hikaru starts raging at her, all chances for a peaceful and fun dance forgotten. She doesn't know what to do but apologise profusely.

She turns away and there is Tamaki-senpai, bowing elegantly and offering his hand. Haruhi moves to take it, but before she can do so Kyoya-senpai snatches her hand away.

She hears Tamaki-senpai yell at Kyoya-senpai for stealing her away, but really, it is good that he is here to get upset, so all she can do is smile about it even if she would normally have sighed. Kyoya smiles, too, and for once it appears completely genuine.

One of his hands is in the small of her back, the other hand holding one of hers. He keeps her at an exact distance; it's probably the distance he was once taught as being ideal for this dance. They follow through a complicated pattern without a hitch, Kyoya-senpai's subtle nudges and pulls telling her exactly where to go. Two people moving in perfect harmony.

But there is still the discord of an upset Tamaki-senpai, and when the pattern is complete, Haruhi finds herself deposited in front of Tamaki again. When she looks back at her dance partner, the still smiling Kyoya indicates with a bow that he is relinquishing his position.

Tamaki accepts her hand a little hesitantly at first, but then pulls her close. They stand together for a second as both struggle to remember what to do, while in the background the squeals of their fans threaten to intrude upon the scene. Then Haruhi takes a step and Tamaki follows her before taking the lead again, as a gentleman should.

The fireworks start and drown out the fangirls. The dance draws to a halt as all attention is turned towards the display. All of the club members join them now, to enjoy this festival together, finally.

She could learn to enjoy this.  



End file.
